warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of Anicetus
The Sons of Anicetus are a band of cutthroats that once served as a Space Marine Chapter located within the Perseus Arm since the 35th Millennium. However, the Chapter's Fourth Company Captain staged a mutiny and led the majority of the Chapter against those still loyal to the Imperium. In the end, the mutiny was a success and those still loyal to the Emperor of Mankind were stripped of their armor, beaten to near death and ejected into the void of space. Now, the Sons of Anicetus journey across the stars in search of riches, weapons, and anything else that piques their interest. Several other minor warbands have joined the Sons to sate their lust for adventure, and they have now reached numbers just below eight-hundred astartes. The leader of these pirates is the former Fourth Captain and original betrayer: Mardak Lovero, one of the most infamous swashbucklers within the Segmentum Tempestus. History Founding (Mid-35th Millenium) Early History (Late-35th Millenium - Early-36th Millenium) Gradual Descent from Glory (Mid-36th Millenium) Final Act of Betrayal (Early-37th Millenium) Recent Crimes (40th Millenium - 41st Millenium) Warband Fleet Over the decades, the Sons of Anicetus have developed a formidable fleet, taking dozens of light cruisers and battleships as their prize. Some notable ships within their fleet include: *''The Damned Whore of the North'' - Warband Flagship and Overlord-Class Battleship. Once known as the Imperial Cleric. *''The Screaming Wench of the West'' - A Desolator-class Battleship that the Sons stole from the Iron Warriors in the late 38th Millenium. The ship serves as the handmaiden of the warband's capital ship. *''The Cursed Thrall of the East'' - Retribution-class Battleship, the Barnacle was derived from the Interceptors chapter at an unknown date. The ship's many weapons and powerful Void Shields make it a deadly foe during Void Combat. *''The Plunderer's Harlot from the South'' - Gladius-class Frigate under the command of Da'alir Ironfang. Stolen from the Dark Eagles Chapter some time during the 40th Millenium, the Sabre has been outfitted with many dangerous weapons in order to maximize its Void Combat capabilities. Notable Sons of Anicetus *'Mardak Lovero' (Warband Leader) '- The cruel and selfish leader of the Sons of Anicetus who once served as it's Fourth Captain. Lovero is known to be an exceptional swordsman and was known to best the Sons' last Chapter Master during the Chapter's mutiny long ago. *'Ezekiel Lynwood (Warband Champion) - 'Boastful, egotistic, and an overall dangerous individual, Lynwood served as Mardak's Champion before the Chapter's betrayal, and still hasn't given up on said role. Known to have never truly embraced the Dark Gods. *'Da'alir Ironfang (Warband Lieutenant) - Once, Da'alir was a Veteran Sergeant of the Star Dragons Chapter, but has since abandoned his lineage so that he may plunder the Imperium he once served for riches and lives. He still wears the colours of his former chapter, yet the Aquila and Badge of the Star Dragons has since been desecrated. Ironfang charges into the fray with a pair of Lightning Claws known as the Teeth of Azezel. Quotes About By Category:Renegade Chapter Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters